


Routine Swaps

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Somewhere in the multiverse,aLeo andaBlaine keep messing up things for everybody else, which means instances are crashing every other day and people swaps happen more and more often. So much so that neither canon!Leo nor Lea panic when he shows up in her living room. Problem is, Leo needs to go back home as soon as possible because he has a very important event to attend to.





	Routine Swaps

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lea. She's Leo but without flaws ;)  
> Also, this story has been written for LDF's thINKtober 2018 (3. Parallel)

“Oh no! This can't be happening now!” Leo has been at it for so long at this point that he can recognize a shift the moment it happens, even if the differences are minimal. He was putting on his sneakers, he looked up and there it was, right in the middle of the lower shelf in the living room, a photo of Blaine holding an Oscar that absolutely wasn't supposed to be there. Not only because the real Blaine has never won an Oscar in his life, but also because, if he had, the award would be right next to his collection of Tony Awards in the glass cabinet next to the piano. Blaine never displays _photos_ of his victories, he shows you the real deal.

“I knew it had to be one of you!” Lea shows up a few seconds later, slowly rubbing her hair with a towel. The rest of her is fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a worn out _Apocalypse Cherrybombs_ t-shirt that shows that not only they dress the same, but they also have the same taste in music.

Leo blinks a couple of times, totally blinded by the miracle of seeing himself like a woman. This is not the first time, and yet it always feels like it is. “It shouldn't be you,” he says, then.

“Oh, you're not exactly my first choice either, asshole,” she comments but without real animosity. She drops on the couch, throwing the towel on the coffee table. Her hair is way longer than Leo's – it almost gets to her hips now – but it's equally unruly, so it looks like she has a mane around her head.

“No, sorry, I mean that something's wrong if we're both here,” Leo corrects himself. “Is your Blaine here too?”

She shakes her head. “No. Vanished, right in the middle of his morning meditation. That's how I knew you were here: the annoying chant had finally stopped.”

“Is he, like, Buddhist or something?” Leo asks, making a face. He has nothing against Buddhism, it just seems very strange to him that any Blaine would sit down and meditate. Jogging every day at six in the morning? Since he was in his twenties. Declaring war to refined sugar and carbs? No problem! Hitting the gym three times a week? Like it's nothing. But sitting down on a bamboo mat and letting out weird words that sound like moans of pain? Eh, not so much.

“Do you really wanna know?” Lea asks, amused, reading all that on his face.

“No, forget it. Let him be him,” he says, shaking his head to forget the image of a meditating Blaine forming in his mind. “It's just weird that you're here and he's gone if you weren't anchoring him to this world. Remember? When one person goes missing, the universe fixes the void with their alter-ego from a parallel universe.”

“I don't know what to say to you. You are the expert,” she shrugs. “Besides, I only moved over once, the other times it was always you and I was always here.”

“Yes, shifts are becoming erratic and I don't really know why, but I'm pretty sure it's dangerous,” Leo nods. “Anyway, I have another problem. I really, really can't be here right now.”

She seems to be instantly aware and ready. “What's the problem?”

“I was on my way out to go to the twins' first recital,” he explains, with a disproportional amount of urgency for such a thing. “If Logan doesn't see me there, he's gonna freak out and if he freaks out, Harper's gonna flip out spectacularly. Besides, I'm supposed to join Blaine there and he will think I forgot or I was late and be mad at me for not being committed enough to this kindergarten rendition of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. It is going to be a disaster.”

“Okay, soccer mom, calm down,” Lea chuckles. “Jesus! You sound like Michelle every other day. We are going to send you back on time.”

“Alright, fine. For the records, I am calm and Michelle is the nicest person I've ever known.”

“Perks of being a surrogate mother, I suppose,” Lea comments, knowing that in Leo's world, she has only given birth to the twins without sticking around after. “We all hate her here, she's a bitch.”

“Well, can you blame her?” Leo snorts. “Blaine left her to go back to his first and only love. I'd be bitchy too if I wasn't his first and only love.”

“He left her because he can't be a husband and she also happens to be unbearable, not to be with me,” Lea says. “That was incidental.”

Leo chuckles. “Yeah, sure.”

“Next time you come here, you can take her with you if you like her so much,” Lea offers. “Nobody's gonna miss her.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Leo laughs. “Anyway, let's do this. Where was he when he disappeared?”

“Over here.” Lea leads the way to a smaller empty room with just a mat on the floor and a little shrine. “I suppose he was sitting cross legged on the mat, that is what he usually does.”

“So he is a Buddhist,” Leo says, pointing at the shrine.

“You said you didn't want to know,” Lea teases him.

“Yes! You're right! I don't need this kind of madness in my life.” Leo clears his throat and looks around the room. “Oh! Here it is!”

There's something written on the glass of the windowpane and it looks like Blaine's handwriting. “Luckily I went back home to change my shirt and I found him here. Sit down on the mat in the “meditation” room. He's freaking out,” Lea reads, and then chuckles. “Hurry up! We are going to be late to the twins' recital.”

“Can you feel the impatience in his voice?” Leo chuckles too as he sits down on the mat.

“I can do better, I can hear him _saying_ those words,” she answers. “And I've a pretty clear idea of what the other one is doing.”

“I'll pay to see him. He's incredibly funny.”

Lea looks down for a second to scratch her knee. “Do you think I can see you disappear this time?” She asks. “That'd be cool.”

But when she looks up, he's gone and she missed the magic again.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
